


A Whole New World (Filk)

by bluegeekEM



Series: Bitten By The Filk Bug [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aladdin (Disney Movies) References, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Disney Parody, Disney Songs, Filk, Friendship, Gen, Happy, Song Parody, song: A Whole New World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegeekEM/pseuds/bluegeekEM
Summary: Author's Summary:I can show you the worldMurders, criminals — splendid!Tell me, doctor, now when didyou last feel your heart rate soar?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: Bitten By The Filk Bug [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008426
Kudos: 1





	A Whole New World (Filk)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Whole New World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549734) by [ConsultingTribble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingTribble/pseuds/ConsultingTribble). 



Streaming:

Download Link: (right click and save/download)  
[archive.org](https://ia601505.us.archive.org/3/items/sherlock-a-whole-new-world/Sherlock%20A%20Whole%20New%20World.mp3)

Length: 3:05  
Format: MP3

**Author's Note:**

> So many thanks to ConsultingTribble for giving me permission to record their charming and inspired filk!
> 
> Also, this happens to be my 100th fanwork on AO3!


End file.
